Meaperros
by K. Monroe
Summary: Kiba perseguía al perro con su soldadito en mano, en estado de evidente embriaguez: —¡Akamaaaaru, m-mira cómo loo ha.. hace unnn peeerro d-de verrrdad! Y a Ino no le extrañaba nada que Akamaru tuviese tan pocos modales cuando tenía en su dueño al peor de los maestros.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, en cambio, es de mi invención.

Este fic participa en el topic _Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics_, del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Esta historia es para Eithilen, que quería un Kiba-Ino gracioso y romántico. Aunque no tengo el placer de conocerte mucho, bonita, espero que al menos logre arrancarte una sonrisa.

* * *

.

.

_Meaperros_

.

.

Aquella tarde los claros habían ganado la batalla a las amenazantes nubes grises, despejando el horizonte y animando las calles de Konoha. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor asomaron a la frente de la heredera de los Yamanaka. El cultivo y cuidado de plantas era una tarea ardua que se tornaba especialmente agotadora cuando dicho trabajo transcurría dentro del invernadero familiar. Resultaba hasta paradójico pensar que en aquellos momentos, tras la Gran Guerra, los civiles cargaban con más trabajos que respiros. O al menos eso es lo que pretendían semejar.

Ino salió del cobertizo con las manas sucias de tierra. Cuando entró a la casa, se detuvo unos segundos en el espejo oval. Inspeccionó su lacio cabello, comprobando que los esfuerzos matutinos por cepillarlo hasta la perfección habían sido en vano. La joven suspiró, reprimiendo las ganas de colocar a gusto las finas hebras doradas que adornaban su cabeza con el fin de no mancharse.

La ducha la relajó. La suciedad fue abandonando progresivamente su cuerpo, deslizándose por las curvas de su inconfundible anatomía de mujer. Se colocó de espaldas al chorro de agua y se permitió pensar durante unos minutos en la vida que ahora inundaba Konoha. A pesar de no tener más que dieciocho años, gran parte de su vida habían transcurrido en el campo de batalla. Ino siempre había deseado tener tiempo para sí misma, para vivir lo que cualquier chica normal de su edad. Sin embargo, el destino le tenía deparados obstáculos mucho más crueles que la elección de un bonito vestido o unos bonitos zapatos.

.

.

Cuando salió de la residencia tras una agradable ducha, Ino percibió por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en dirección al invernadero. La joven se extrañó, pues su padre se había ido desde bien temprano a la oficina del Hokage y su madre la avisó de que tardaría en volver del mercado. Ino encarriló sus pasos hacia el invernadero y lo que vio la dejó atónita: un enorme perro entre el color blanco y el pardo escarbaba en la tierra donde se encontraban unas recién plantadas orquídeas. A pesar de ser una gran kunoichi, rápida y letal, fue incapaz de reaccionar y mover su cuerpo. Su estupefación aumentó en cuanto vio cómo el animal olisqueaba en derredor de las flores, levantaba una de las patas traseras e invocaba un firme y constante goteo de amarillo líquido.

Ino Yamanaka sintió un intenso rubor subírsele por la cara. Cerró los puños mediante un sonoro crujido de falanges y echó a andar hacia aquel maldito perro. Sus pies, descalzos y recién lavados, se llenaron de tierra mientras avanzaba en medio de aquel sofocante iglú. El animal levantó una oreja al segundo paso y giró la cabeza. A pesar de tratarse de un perro de considerable tamaño, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de la chica semejó agazaparse, como si un extraño instinto lo advirtiese sobre las intenciones de la joven. Fue en ese momento cuando Ino se dio cuenta.

—Kiba...

Ino se detuvo. No había duda alguna: se trataba de Akamaru, y lo más probable era que su dueño anduviese cerca. Mala suerte para él, que tendría que pagar por las fechorías de su querida mascota. Porque si pensaba que podía dejar que su bestia hiciese algo así y salir airoso, estaba muy pero que muy equivocado.

—¡Vete de aquí! —gritó a Akamaru, amenazándolo con un puño en alto—. ¡Y más vale que no regreses, o me aseguraré de hacértelas pagar!

Aunque el perro podría haberle arrancado la garganta con impresionante facilidad, le faltó sitio para escabullirse de la presencia de la rubia. En menos de un segundo ya había doblado por la entrada del invernadero con sonoros quejidos perrunos, aplastando unas cuantas plantas más a su paso. A Ino le hervía la sangre mientras se acercaba al lugar del crimen, y su horror aumentaba a medida que corroboraba lo insalvable de la situación. Las orquídeas no solo se hallaban rociadas de desagradable orín, sino que estaban totalmente machacadas. Las arrancó con rabia y las arrojó lejos.

Una venta menos.

.

.

Konoha semejaba no anochecer nunca con todas aquellas luces alumbrando las desiertas calles. Ya era bien entrada la noche, pero Ino necesitaba despejar un poco la cabeza. Era agradable recibir los saludos y buenos deseos de los pocos civiles que todavía paseaban por la aldea, amén de que conseguían apaciguar su persistente mal humor. Pasaba cerca de Ichiraku Ramen cuando una voz proveniente del interior la sobresaltó.

—¡Akamaaaaru, m-mira cómo loo ha.. hace unnn peeerro d-de verrrdad!

De repente dos figuras atravesaron las cortinillas del restaurante, dejándolas tras de sí en un tintineante movimiento. Con una mueca de horror vio cómo Kiba, el Kiba Inuzuka que se había graduado con ella en la escuela, perseguía al pobre perro con su _soldadito_ en mano. Akamaru corría como alma que lleva el diablo, pero su dueño tenía una buena resistencia física, a pesar de encontrarse claramente ebrio. Escandalizada; esa era la palabra que definía el estado de la joven Yamanaka. No le extrañaba nada que Akamaru tuviese tan pocos modales cuando tenía en su dueño al peor de los maestro.

—¡Maldito degenerado! ¡¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?! —chilló la rubia.

Kiba se detuvo. Por un momento el bochorno pareció teñir su cara del color de los tomates, aunque era difícil discernir con seguridad la vergüenza de la euforia etílica. El joven se subió los pantalones y se fue acercando con pasos torpes a su interlocutora.

—Vaayam... ¡peroo... si e-es In... Ino Yamanaaaaka! —En aquel punto, sus palabras resultaban casi initeligibles.

Ino enderezó la espalda y apretó el puño derecho. Oh, sí. Se las haría pagar, tanto lo de Akamaru como lo de aquel numerito.

—¡Te vas a enterar! —pronunció Ino mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a su rostro.

—¡No m-me digasss que nun.. nunca has vissto u-una! —exclamó Kiba deteniendo el golpe con extrema facilidad y echándose a reír con una sonora carcajada.

El joven de cabellos castaños agarraba su puño con firmeza. Su mano resultaba cálida, e Ino casi era capaz de percibir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La ocurrencia del chico la relajó, y una risa asomó a su rostro.

—¿Eh? —Ino relajó el puño y se dejó llevar por la diversión—. ¿Te refieres a ese pequeño garbanzo que enseñabas antes? —preguntó pícara.

El rostro de Kiba era un poema. Se podía ver claramente su debate interno entre el enfado y la diversión provocada por su comentario. Pareció vacilar un momento, pero se aproximó más a ella. Su aliento apestaba a licor, y la joven Yamanaka corroboró que su boca sabía a lo mismo cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Nunca supo cuánto se había prolongado el beso. En algún punto ella dejó de resistirse y cedió al varonil ímpetu de su compañero. La mano con la que él agarraba su cabello, incitándola a devorarlo, ya no le molestaba tanto. Pero la joven tenía su orgullo, y no pensaba dejar que él se saliese con la suya. Veloz y certera, estrelló su mano contra el rostro de su acompañante en una sonora bofetada. Él se separó torpemente de ella, y su cara de indignación y sorpresa casi logra conmoverla.

—Si intentas algo así conmigo otra vez... ¡te mataré! —exclamó exagerando las palabras—. ¡Y vigila dónde mea tu perro!

Dicho eso, Ino se dio la vuelta y regresó a casa. Lo que seguramente Kiba no podía adivinar era que la rubia iba acompañada por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.

.

La chica de ojos azules amaneció a la mañana siguiente entre el enfado y el desconcierto. ¿Que si le había gustado el beso con el tonto del Inuzuka? Desgraciadamente, no podía negarlo. ¿Que el chico tenía su encanto? Maldición que sí. Era asquerosamente atractivo e irresistiblemente descarado. ¡Qué extraño resultaba pensar así de ese joven con tan clara falta de modales! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Él era un perro, y como tal se comportaba.

En todo ello iba pensando la joven de camino a la cocina cuando las palabras de su padre la sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

—Ino, ¿se puede saber qué hacían esas flores en la basura? —preguntó, con las orquídeas de ayer en la mano.

—¡Papá —dijo tan rápido reaccionó ante las palabras de su progenitor—, no toques esas plantas!

—¿Eh? No sé qué quieres decir —respondió Inoichi encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no sé por qué no me dijiste que teníamos meaperros en el invernadero.

Su padre le extendió la mano en la que portaba las maltrechas flores. En medio de todas ellas se hallaba un pequeño helecho que a la joven se le antojó extrañamente familiar.

—Si no lo hubieses arrancado, ahora mismo tendríamos una plaga. Debemos protegernos de estas malas hierbas, así que recuerda echar insecticida.

Ino miró repetidamente las flores y la cara de su padre. Su expresión era tan seria que estuvo a punto de estallar a carcajadas. Efectivamente, aquel era uno de esos indeseables hierbajos que de cuando en vez invadían jardines e invernaderos, robando el espacio vital de flores más vivaces y hermosas. La supervivencia no entendía de belleza alguna, pero para una floristería el meaperros era un enemigo a combatir. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en aquel entonces, cuando Ino conocía el aspecto de todas las malas hierbas autóctonas del País del Fuego?

Quizás, y solo quizás, su reacción había sido apresurada. En realidad, Akamaru la había salvado de un trabajo mucho más arduo. Sin embargo, se alegraba porque aquella bestia apellidada Inuzuka nunca se fuese a enterar. Al fin y al cabo, ¡qué agradable era ganarr el premio sin comprar un boleto!

* * *

Probablemente esto no tenga mucha lógica. La verdad es que cuando pensé en cómo unir a estos dos se me ocurrió meter de por medio a los perros y esa desagradable costumbre como leitmotiv, ya que el género debía ser humor. Es probable que la parte más pícara esté poco lograda, pero la inspiración no me acompaña precisamente. En cualquier caso, debo aclarar que en efecto existe una planta llamada popularmente _meaperros_, aunque eso de que sea dañina para los jardines me lo he sacado de la chistera (al menos hasta donde pude comprobar). De nuevo, espero que te haya gustado, Eithilen. Gracias por leer.


End file.
